sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed Me Up
Speed Me Up is a theme song that was featured in the Paramount Pictures and Sega's film ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2020) where it was used for the end credits. It was published by Atlantic Records. The song was written and performed by the rappers Wiz Khalifa, Lil Yachty, Sueco the Child and Ty Dolla $ign, and the instrumental was later produced by Take A Daytrip. It premiered at midnight on 24 January 2020. Lyrics ::Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) ::Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran ::Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand ::I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (Yeah) ::Free my struggles, detach me from this island (Free) ::Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance ::I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away ::Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy ::So I run (Yeah, yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Yeah, huh) ::Speed me up (It's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ayy) ::Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes ::Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (Go) ::Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes ::Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh ::Run around town, profound mentality ::Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me ::These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be ::Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly ::Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas ::Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas ::Zoom quick, go too fast (Ayy) ::Every day, I gotta make it count ::Every second, gotta make it last ::Roll around, do the double dash ::Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (Hey) ::Lambo (Hey) ::Hold up, wait, got a date ::Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (Yeah) ::Who you seen like me? Nobody (It's Boat) ::Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails ::Balance runnin' on rails, I can never fail ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah, ayy) ::Speed me up, ayy, speed me up ::Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up ::They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up ::Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23 ::New 911, it gon' speed fast ::He was talkin' down, I level up on his **** ::Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad ::Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah ::Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (Yeah) ::Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K ::(I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away ::Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) ::Don't crash, really go fast ::Press on the gas, four hundred my dash ::Never come last ::Came a long way from the back of my dad's ::Since I got racks, I'ma never look back ::I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank ::Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank ::Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeah ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah) ::Daytrip took it to ten (Hey)'''' Trivia *An alternate version of the song was made with slightly different lyrics but this was changed to the final version. The reason for this change is unknown.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zMxf5m3_Ugo References Category:2020 songs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Wiz Khalifa songs Category:Ty Dolla Sign songs Category:Lil Yachty songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written by Ty Dolla Sign Category:Songs written by Lil Yachty Category:Songs written by Wiz Khalifa Category:Songs written for films